Ce n'était qu'un passage
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Comme venu de nulle part, un sentiment étrange s'imposa soudain à Naoya. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la bonne place.


One-shot_ écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quinzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Mémoire". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en une heure le lendemain de la Nuit._

* * *

Il était plutôt du genre songeur, pourtant il n'avait pratiquement pas pris le temps de méditer depuis... des mois ? Des années ? Cette idée le fit frissonner. Des années ? Comment aurait-il pu passer tout ce temps sans réfléchir, lui qui méditait si souvent avant ? Ça lui semblait bien trop étrange... comme si quelque chose clochait soudain.

Naoya regarda autour de lui. La cuisine en bois clair était lumineuse dans les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par les fenêtres. Du parquet, de la peinture d'un vert très doux sur les murs du salon qui bordait la cuisine, des canapés bruns, une télévision éteinte, des jouets d'enfant qui parsemaient le tapis çà et là. Une scène familière, qui lui était presque aussi connue que sa chambre du centre de recherches, ses couloirs, ses salles d'habitation, dans lequel il avait passé toute sa vie ou presque.

Cette peinture vert clair, il l'avait appliquée sur les murs avec de grands pinceaux, tandis que Shouko, portant une salopette, était assise sur le tapis et montait des plans pour meubler leur salon. Ces canapés, il les avait déménagés dans la pièce en pestant contre le fait que son frère n'était pas là pour l'aider grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Et puis, sitôt cette pensée formulée, elle s'était rapidement évaporée. Ces jouets, c'était ceux de ses filles, de la petite Suzu Ran, âgée de six ans, qui laissait toujours traîner ses petits jouets de construction en bois quand elle fabriquait des châteaux forts dans le salon. Les livres d'image, c'était ceux de sa cadette, Tsuo Rin, qui avait un an et demi et trainait ses petits livres partout avec elle quand elle suivait sa grande sœur à quatre pattes.

Tout cela lui était familier. Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait-il en même temps si étrange, comme si une pièce centrale de sa vie manquait ? Il y avait pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait... il ne manquait rien... alors pourquoi ?

"Naoya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Shouko en rentrant du jardin, un grand chapeau de paille coiffant ses cheveux noirs."

Elle portait des gants de jardinage épais et verts, et elle fixait son mari de ses yeux si sombres, si intenses. On aurait toujours dit que les secrets de l'univers tout entier vivaient dans ses prunelles. S'il lui parlait de ce qu'il ressentait, elle comprendrait sans doute. Mais même Shouko lui paraissait en étrange décalage ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas elle dont il avait besoin, là, tout de suite, réalisa Naoya. Non, ce n'était pas elle la pièce centrale qu'il manquait dans son coeur.

"Non, tout va bien, assura-t-il en souriant, même s'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la berner. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. J'ai dû mal dormir la nuit dernière.

-Dans ce cas, une bonne tisane devrait te faire du bien, répondit son épouse en le rejoignant derrière le comptoir. C'est vrai que tu as l'air confus."

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Naoya sur les lèvres et sortit une fleur du bouquet de coquelicots qu'elle venait de cueillir pour l'épingler délicatement sur la chemise du jeune homme.

"Je vais m'en occuper, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les placards pour sortir une tasse et un pot de miel qui scintillait entre la confiture et la marmelade."

Naoya lui sourit et partit s'assoir sur le canapé pour l'attendre, comme dans la brume. Sa femme était là mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de bizarre... Il avait l'impression que sa place devait être ailleurs, pas dans cette maison, pas maintenant...

"Papa ? appela une petite voix depuis le couloir qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Est-ce que notre goûter est prêt ?

-Suzu Ran ? répondit Naoya en avisant la petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres, le portrait craché de sa mère. Je croyais que tu faisais la sieste avec Tsuo Rin ?

-Elle n'a plus sommeil, expliqua l'enfant en se retournant pour soulever, dans ses petits bras potelés, le bébé en pyjama rouge qui l'avait suivie en rampant dans le couloir. Regarde ! Elle a faim aussi !

-Bah bah, gazouilla le bébé en regardant son père de ses yeux bruns identiques aux siens. Bah bah !

-Je vois, sourit Naoya en esquissant un geste pour se lever. Dans ce cas, je vais..."

Il se figea soudain en ressentant, de nouveau, cette étrange sensation. Ses deux filles l'étaient moins que tout le reste, mais la pièce centrale de ce monde, de cette vie, celle qui le ferait se sentir bien à sa place sur cette Terre, n'était pas là. Il manquait toujours quelque chose. Quelque chose... comme si un énorme trou de mémoire l'empêchait de mettre la main sur ce que c'était.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Naoya bondit du canapé. Il regarda ses deux petites filles, qui trottinèrent vers leur mère, Suzu Ran portant toujours Tsuo Rin. Il vit Shouko se pencher pour prendre le bébé contre son sein, puis soulever leur aînée et l'assoir sur le comptoir. La petite Suzu Ran prit un biscuit dans le pot en verre que sa mère lui tendait tandis que Shouko, de ses yeux si profonds, regardait Naoya d'un air à la fois triste et soulagé.

"Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu te souviens maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... je...

-Ce qu'il te manque...

-Je...

-La personne que tu as le plus aimée dans ta vie...

-Nii-san !"

Cette fois, la mémoire lui revint comme un coup de fouet. Son frère, son grand frère Naoto... Il y avait près de dix ans que Naoya était parti, soulevé loin de la Terre par les immenses pouvoirs qui dormaient dans son cerveau... qu'il avait rejoint Shouko entre les mondes, qu'il n'avait pas été capable de revenir et qu'il était resté là, bâtissant peu à peu une vie avec la jeune fille, une vie qui lui avait fait mystérieusement oublier le reste. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal... Il devait rentrer ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir laissé son frère tout seul pendant tout ce temps, c'était impossible !

Naoya était horrifié d'avoir infligé ça à son grand frère. Ils étaient seuls au monde... La présence de l'autre, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient.

"Je dois partir, dit-il à Shouko, le coeur pincé à l'idée d'abandonner tout cela... d'abandonner leurs deux petites filles. Je suis désolé, mais mon frère...

-Je le sais, répondit Shouko en souriant doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette vie ne sera jamais une vie perdue. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou un autre, cette histoire finira par arriver. Je te le promets.

-Je le sais."

Shouko sourit une nouvelle fois et le monde commença à disparaître autour de Naoya. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il quittait ce monde dans lequel il n'aurait jamais dû être, il eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, mais, surtout, de rejoindre l'endroit où il était vraiment à sa place.

Le monde où il était Naoya Kirihara, le petit frère de Naoto.

Le monde où ils se trouvaient toujours imbriqués au milieu de défaillances surnaturelles. Ensemble.


End file.
